


His Drawl

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Being [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Southern drawl, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When taken by fits of passion such as anger or delight, Leonard’s accent seemed to slip in from nowhere and seep into his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Drawl

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series from Spock's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Leonard's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/410053). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

Before being assigned to the Enterprise, Spock had never been exposed to a human from the south of the United States. While he was familiar with a plethora of Human accents such as Central Scottish, Afrikaner, several dialects of English British, Korean, Russian, Japanese, Filipino, Spanish, and even Canadian, he had never heard anything remotely 'Southern'. Spock was even able to easily differentiate between an East Coast American accent and a West Coast one. But he had never heard a Southern accent before and was quite shocked when he first heard one in a professional setting. 

The words were long, drawn out, slow, and a bit jumbled. After some research Spock discovered that the accents were leftover either from French or English relatives, depending on the section of the country they were living in and that the accent itself was generally accepted by humans as a sign of being uneducated. 

Dr. McCoy was far from uneducated, and the doctor had the tendency to (consciously or not) hide his accent when he was in a professional setting. Spock wondered if this was because he wanted to demand more respect from his colleagues or if he was even aware he was doing it. During diplomatic meetings or patient appointments in sick bay, the accent was nearly invisible. 

When taken by fits of passion such as anger or delight, Leonard’s accent seemed to slip in from nowhere and seep into his words. They were often accompanied by Southern colloquialisms that Spock had trouble understanding. Often times it was some sort of familiar nickname or affectionate term. Spock also found that his husband sounded ‘more Southern’ when he was relaxed or had had a few drinks. It was similar to Mr. Chekov falling into his native Russian language when he was distracted or intoxicated. 

The most noticeable time that Leonard’s accent presented itself was while they were in the bedroom. There were several things that changed during that time. 

One, Leonard became very religious. While he wasn’t known to pray much outside of sexual activity, he often used terms like ‘God almighty’ and ‘dear sweet Jesus’ when he was being penetrated. 

Two, Leonard used previously avoided pet names for Spock such as ‘sweetie’ and ‘baby’. While these names were not altogether unpleasant, they were a distinct change of pace from the rank titles and common insults that the doctor usually bestowed upon him. 

Three, Leonard’s drawl was usually thick and his words were so affected that sometimes Spock had trouble understanding him. In his defense, however, when Spock was, as Leonard liked to say, _fucking him into the mattress_ it was difficult for either of them to concentrate on conversation. He would never admit it, but Spock found great satisfaction in driving into his husband harder and harder and causing him to forget how to form words. A human’s lack of emotional control was sometimes quite endearing.

As Leonard got older, the accent seemed to manifest more often. Perhaps it was something about his nostalgic nature (Leonard possessed an attachment to his home and familial roots that far surpassed any other human’s, in Spock’s opinion) or just because it became more difficult to speak the older he was, but there was no denying where he originated as the years went by. And though each syllable uttered by Spock was well-rehearsed and entirely unaffiliated, he secretly loved the Southern twinge that came from his husband’s lyrical voice.


End file.
